Dangereuse Danse
by Yami Flo
Summary: Ses jambes bougent lentement, mais sûrement. Il est prudent dans le moindre de ses gestes. Il n’a pas le choix. La moindre faute, la moindre erreur de jugement, peut s’avérer fatale...


Danse Mortelle

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : General ; histoire se situant après la série et avant les OAV.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement.

**Dangereuse Danse**

Ses jambes bougent lentement, mais sûrement. Il est prudent dans le moindre de ses gestes. Il n'a pas le choix. La moindre faute, la moindre erreur de jugement, peut s'avérer fatale.

Son adversaire ne plaisante pas, et il a l'avantage de l'expérience. Et celle du terrain également, à bien y réfléchir. Certes, un dojo est un terrain neutre, mais son adversaire manié l'épée bien avant qu'il ne vienne au monde.

Sa prise se fait plus ferme sur la poignée de son arme lorsqu'il perçoit le mouvement suivant de son ennemi. Il est tendu, prêt à attaquer. Tout comme lui. Mais pas un ne se décide à faire le premier pas dans cette guerre des nerfs qui ne semble pas avoir de fin.

Ils tournent l'un autour de l'autre comme des fauves, cherchant le point faible de la cuirasse, l'angle mort, la faute dans la garde de l'autre qui leur permettra de lancer leur attaque. Mais ils ont beau tourner et tourner, rien ne change.

Des yeux bleus croisent des yeux gris violets une fois de plus.

Et, brusquement, c'est l'attaque.

La danse des combattants vient brusquement de devenir plus dangereuse, plus létale.

Le plus jeune des deux combattants, aussi bien physiquement que moralement, lève sa lame pour parer, juste à temps. Pourtant, il ne peut s'empêcher de grimacer sous la pression que supporte son bras. Aussi rapidement que possible, dès que l'autre s'éloigne, il se remet en garde, chargeant à son tour.

Bien mal lui en prit. En quelques coups seulement, le combat était fini.

Seiji fixa d'un air courroucé la pointe de la lame, logée sur sa gorge. Face à lui, Anubis sourit de toutes ses dents.

-On dirait bien que j'ai gagné, Kourin, fit le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus d'un air amusé.

-On dirait, oui. Maintenant, si tu pouvais éloigner ton arme… répliqua le blond.

L'ancien Yami Mashô éclata de rire, mais ne baissa pas le bras. La lame de son épée restait figée sur le cou de son ancien ennemi mortel, devenu depuis un allié ou, plus exactement, un partenaire avec qui il entretenait des relations plus ou moins tendues.

-Pourquoi ? Tu as peur ? dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Seiji renifla, ses yeux reflétant son dédain.

-Difficilement.

-Je suis déçu, vraiment. J'espérais que ce serait le cas. Peut-être que j'aurais dû faire durer notre combat plus longtemps ?

Seiji ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à cinq très lentement.

-Anubis…Tu sais que la guerre est finie et que nous ne sommes plus ennemis à présent, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il calmement.

Anubis eut un geste agacé et se décida finalement à baisser son arme. Seiji se sentit respirer plus librement. Non pas qu'il eut vraiment penser qu'Anubis ferait quelque chose d'insensé, mais…

-Bien sûr. Tu te tues à me le répéter, gronda Yami. Tout le monde, d'ailleurs, se tue à me le répéter. Je ne suis pas stupide, merci de vous en souvenir, ajouta-t-il sarcastiquement.

-Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, opina Seiji. Cependant…

-Cependant ? Siffla Anubis, ses yeux réduits à deux fentes.

-Ton premier coup…Si je ne l'avais pas bloqué…Tu es conscient que tu aurais pu me tuer ? demanda sèchement le jeune homme blond.

Anubis haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

-Je te fais confiance pour éviter ce genre d'assaut, Kourin. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais été incapable de l'éviter ou si tu n'avais pas l'expérience nécessaire pour trouver une parade à chacun de mes coups…A moins que je te surestime, suggéra-t-il avec amusement ?

Le Trooper blond garda une expression totalement neutre. Intérieurement, cependant, il bouillait de rage. Anubis avait le don de le faire sortir de ses gonds. C'était presque surnaturel. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir ce problème ; Shuu avait le même avec Rajura, et Shin avec Naaza.

Au demeurant, les trois Mashô survivants et Kayura n'étaient pas de mauvaises personnes, mais il y avait quelque chose chez eux qui énerver les cinq – dans les cas extrêmes – Troopers prodigieusement. Leur manque de civilité ou de sens commun dans la plupart des cas, ou simplement leur façon de toujours donner des ordres.

Mais, comme leur avait patiemment expliqué Nasutei, ils avaient passés plusieurs siècles reclus dans un monde où le temps n'a pas de prise, entourés par des légions qu'ils commandaient d'un simple mot. Il n'était guère étonnant, au final, qu'ils soient loin d'être sociables.

Tout de même… Etre insulté de façon plus ou moins régulière par un ancien adversaire usait ses nerfs dangereusement. Même s'il avait accepté – les Kami seuls savaient pourquoi – de « l'aider » et qu'au final, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

La voix d'Anubis le tira de ses pensées.

-Je suppose que nous en avons fini pour aujourd'hui ?

Seiji se contenta d'hocher la tête. Cela devait bien faire plus d'une heure qu'ils échangeaient des coups et il commençait à se sentir incroyablement fatigué. Il rêvait déjà d'un long bain brûlant suivit d'un dîner avec ses meilleurs amis.

Anubis le regarda quelques secondes avant de se détourner de lui et de commencer à s'éloigner.

-A une prochaine fois peut-être, se contenta-t-il de dire avec un hochement de tête.

Anubis se fondit dans les ombres et sembla disparaître. Non, pas sembla, réalisa Kourin après quelques secondes. Il avait bel et bien disparu. Le jeune homme blond secoua la tête.

Aucun des Mashô ne semblait comprendre le concept d'une arrivée et d'une sortie normale, à savoir en passant par la porte, comme tout le monde. Pas en se téléportant dans votre dos pour vous faire la frayeur de votre vie.

Resté seul, Seiji soupira tout en essuyant son front avec une serviette. Son bras le faisait toujours souffrir et il était sûr qu'une belle collection de bleus ornait désormais une bonne partie de son corps.

Manque de manières mis à part, il commençait à comprendre pourquoi personne ne voulait jamais s'entraîner avec le Yami Mashô, pas même ses propres camarades.

**Fin**


End file.
